Call to Arms Pt 3
by Garion Faldor
Summary: The final battle between the forces of Amber and the Courts of Chaos has begun and Brooklyn is plunged into the middle. Who will survive?


As usual all Gargoyles characters belong to Disney. I'm merely borrowing them. "Gebrodkin", Gary, and Damion are mine. Amber, the Courts of Chaos, and all affiliated characters and concepts belong to Roger Zelazney.

Summary: The final battle between the forces of Chaos and Order has begun. But will anyone survive to celebrate the victory?

Place: the Eyrie building on an Alternate Earth

Time: 3 months after Call to Arms Pt.2.

Call to Arms Pt.3

The Halfling ran up the slopes of the mountain range as bolts of power rained down around him. Though several of his comrades fell he kept running. He had to reach the peak at all costs. For there lay the object of his flight, the royal palace, which was the heart of Amber, bastion of cosmic Order. His demonic comrades, the Legions of the Courts of Chaos, ran beside him and his fellows in partial chain and plate armor while others flew through the air on their leathery wings. Firing magical bolts of his own against his attackers, he continued his frantic race up the slopes of the mountain known as Kolvir. A man wearing green dressed in chain mail and bearing a silver long sword charged him. Pulling a sword of his own from the scabbard that hung at his side, he skipped aside, dodging the man's lunge and smashed the handle of his blade against the back of the man's head. But though his opponent fell, he was only stunned, as he rolled quickly out of blade range. Standing again, the two began a lethal dance as their swords clashed together and broke away, only to renew the acquaintance a second later. Finally, the Halfling raised his other hand and with a quick incantation fired a bolt of energy towards his opponent in green. The man dodged, but it was enough to catch him off guard as the other drove his sword into the man's gut. As he fell to the ground, bleeding profusely from the wound, his form changed to that of demonic looking creature the color of brick. His once black, shoulder-length hair grew and lightened in color until a mane of silver hair ran halfway down his back. His body shifted and altered until the human had vanished entirely and a red gargoyle dressed in a breastplate and silver gauntlets lay in his place. Suddenly the apparently dead creature opened his hazel eyes and stood up, the sword still imbedded in his stomach. With a mutter from the creature, the sword blazed, then vanished, its wound completely healed. Raising his head, the creature let loose a yell loud enough to carry across the entire battlefield.

"ENOUGH!"

At the yell, the fighting suddenly ceased. Man and demon lay down their weapons as the world began to twist and distort, the colors running together like paint. A few moments later, the entire scene had vanished to reveal a large group of humans with pointed ears intermingled with gargoyles, standing in a huge, bare room.

Gebrodkin looked about as his army and smiled softly to himself in satisfaction. Then raised his head again.

"This exercise is over! Form formations!"

As the Halflings and gargoyles formed up, Gebrodkin strode to the head of the lines like a general reviewing his troops. After a moment, the ranks were completed.

As he surveyed his troops, Titania approached him with her usual regal bearing. Catching her out of the corner of his eye, he looked over to her and smiled.

"That illusionary simulation was excellent, as always."

She smiled in return as she took her place by his side. "It is nice to know I can still create works of art such as that."

The Chaos Lord chuckled silently as he looked over the ranks one final time. Three months of intense work had led to this moment. In 48 hours they would depart for the Courts of Chaos where they would join the infamous Legions of Chaos, the army of the royal court, and from there march on Amber, the majestic miniverse dedicated to Order on which all other realities were based. For it was in this place, deep within the vaults of the royal palace, where lay the Pattern, the physical representation of cosmic Order, antithesis to the Logrus, symbol of primal Chaos.

Gebrodkin raised his head slightly to address them. "As of today, your training is complete!"

Shouts of enthusiasm rang throughout the room.

Gebrodkin held up his hands to silence them. "In 48 hours we leave to join the army of Chaos. It is there that you shall look upon the Courts of Chaos itself! We will be stationed there for a few days until the army is ready to march. When all is prepared, I and my fellow Chaos Lords will lead you in the march to Amber! And from there we will commence our attack!"

Cheers once again rang throughout the room.

"You are dismissed! I will notify you when we are to leave!"

As the humans turned Fey and gargoyle sorcerers filed out of the room, he spotted a few familiar faces. Slate, the leader of a band of gargoyles he had recruited, Elisa Maza, Gary Faldora, Damion Johnson, and several others caught his eye as they passed. After the troops had left, Titania cocked her head at him.

"Are you sure all this is a good idea?"

Gebrodkin smiled at her. "Getting cold feet, are we?"

"Hardly," she sniffed. "Rather, deja-vu."

Gebrodkin frowned at the implication. "This is completely different. I'm not subverting anyone. All the troops came of their own free will. Besides, the Logrus is not some demon."

Titania's expression did not change.

"As you say."

As the Fey queen departed, Gebrodkin watched her depart for a moment, then shrugged, walking towards the elevator.

For the next two days, the men partied in preparation for their departure. Though a few suggested Gebrodkin join in the fun, he politely declined. Rather, he spent the remaining two days finalizing plans with the generals and various nobles of the court to ensure the arrangements for the men were complete. The day of the departure, Gebrodkin summoned all the troops to the sub-basement. As the men filed in, Titania approached Gebrodkin and took him aside.

"From this point on I will be unable to aid you, but I would give you something that will be of great help to you when the time comes."

Gebrodkin smiled at her. "And what would this generous gift be, Lady Titania?"

She smiled. "Simply a little something for you. A spell that will help you make the right decision when the time comes."

Gebrodkin nodded. "Thank you, Lady. An enchantment like that will help reduce the mistakes I make in battle. You have brought us one step closer to winning the war."

Titania smiled enchantingly and taking Gebrodkin's head in her hands, muttered softly.

_"When the time and place is right, let this Lord see truth's light!"_

Gebrodkin momentarily took on a greenish aura as the spell enveloped him, then faded.

In return, the Chaos Lord took Titania's hand and kissed it in gratitude. "Many thanks, fair Lady."

Titania simply smiled as Gebrodkin turned to his men.

"The time has come! We depart for the Courts of Chaos!"

The men cheered as Gebrodkin turned his back to them and raised his arms. An area of rainbow-colored light appeared in front of him. As Gebrodkin strode through the inter-dimensional gateway, the troops marched in formation behind him. Titania watched as the men filed through, then drawing upon the power of the Pattern of Amber, she vanished in a flash of blue light.

The Courts of Chaos, yellow-sky

The demonic figure stood on a high outcropping of rock, gazing at the orange sky as it slowly began to change its shade to yellow. Slowly grinding his fangs together, he began to pace, his yellow body covered with patches of blood red scales and chain mail. As his golden, cat pupil eyes looked up once again at the yellowing sky, he wondered, for the hundredth time, where the last recruiter was and why, by all his demon-kin, was he so late! Already orange-sky had passed and he had yet to arrive. His eyes traveled lower towards the high towered, surrealistic structures that made up the Courts themselves. Skeleton riders in plate mail and other demonic forms rode up and down the rough and multi-layered ground, avoiding the natural pits, which opened into the primal chaos itself. It was there that demons and creatures of various powers and names made their home, unless snared by a Chaos Lord to do their bidding. However, the capturing of demons was not the easiest of tasks, some more difficult then others. Thus it was reserved for the more high-ranking nobles of the Courts. But now all stops had been pulled and various demons from lower imps to the most powerful of fire angels had been summoned to serve in the war at the command of the Logrus. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of rainbow light wrenched the demon from his stray thoughts. As he looked down into the valley, he saw a red-skinned demon in silver armor leading a large formation of humans with demons interspersed within the ranks.

At the sight of this, the demon bared his fangs in a smile. After the rainbow gateway had vanished, he summoned a small, circular platform to take him to the regiment's commander.

Though Gebrodkin had attempted to prepare himself for the sight of the Courts and its natural chaotic nature, he was unable to hold back his amazement, though he hid it from his troops. The sky above him shifted colors as pieces of land moved about, some occasionally vanishing, others appearing without rhyme or reason. As he looked over the ground, rocks moved of their own volition over the terrain and trampled purple flowers, which sprang to life again, changing form and color. As he led his charges towards the black, twisted capital of Chaos, he saw a figure approaching him from the air. The being was demonic in form, with large, leathery wings, straight, swept back horns, and a mane of black, stringy hair. His ensemble was composed of a loose-fitting red toga, which covered parts of the chain mail he wore over his yellow and red body. The demon appeared to be riding a round, silver disc which moved by levitation. As the disc came to a rest a few yards away from him, Gebrodkin ordered the troops to halt while he spoke with the representative.

Gebrodkin walked over to the creature and bowed politely to him.

"I am Gebrodkin, Lord of Chaos. Whom am I addressing?"

The demon looked him over coolly for a moment before responding in a rough, raspy voice, which somehow still carried a hint of nobility.

"You speak to Suhuy, Keeper of the Logrus, and mentor to initiates of the Logrus."

Gebrodkin nodded. "I've heard of you. One of the more higher-ranking nobles in the Courts, if I'm not mistaken."

"You are not mistaken." Suhuy replied flatly, with a frown. "But you _are_ late. You were to arrive at the beginning of orange-sky and it is now yellow."

Gebrodkin nodded. "I must apologise for my tardiness. It took longer then I thought to traverse the number of shadows necessary to get here."

Suhuy simply gazed at him dispassionately for a moment, seemingly weighing Gebrodkin's response in his mind, then partially turned towards the city.

"Follow me, and bring your troops," he ordered.

Gebrodkin bowed to the demon and returned to his unit. The men and their leader followed the retreating back of the demonic sorceror as the dark spires of the city drew nearer…

Suhuy reached out mentally to the generals within the city_. He is here._

_At last. What are the status of his troops?_

_Humans who have been magically altered and the descendants of the Betrayers, _replied Suhuy in their minds.

_Excellent! But what of these humans? Are they powerful enough?_

Suhuy sneered mentally. _What matter? Most will be little except cannon fodder. Even so, I doubt this Gebrodkin would have chosen inferior troops. At least, in his estimation._

_Very well,_ they replied. _Place them in the camps until we are ready. We will discuss our final plans with you and this Gebrodkin through channels._

Suhuy nodded, breaking the link, as he and those following him entered the city.

As the men broke in their makeshift camps just outside the city, Gebrodkin finalized various strategies with the other generals who would lead the regiments into battle. At first, Gebrodkin had had some difficulty in navigating the surreal passageways and rooms, as one could literally walk though walls by pushing aside their loose molecules and walk up stairs which seemed to climb the walls at right angles. Eventually, however, he was able to find a reasonably normal room and converse with the generals from there, as he had no desire to attempt to find them in this realm of paradoxes. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they finalized contingencies and troop movements. Once this was finished he made his way back to his camp. The men and gargoyles had already met various members of the Legion and were conversing with them on various topics.

Raising his voice, Gebrodkin called for attention. As the crowd died down, he began to speak.

"These orders come from the highest ranking members of the Court's military! At red-sky tomorrow, dawn for non-chaosites, we will began our inter-dimensional march to Amber! However, the march will take a few days, given the span of the dimensions we must cross in order to reach it!"

He looked over his troops a moment, then continued. "Once we reach our target, we will rest for a day in order to refresh ourselves! We will attempt to get as close to the palace as possible under cover of darkness and attack from several fronts! Hopefully we will have the element of surprise on our side, plus advantage in numbers! But I kid you not," his voice rolled over the plain, "these enemies we fight are not to be trifled with! They have power equal and opposite our own and take that power from a source just as powerful as the Logrus, whom you serve! Nevertheless, we will defeat them!"

Cheers and shouts rang throughout the yard. A moment later, the four other generals who were to lead the troops joined Gebrodkin. One was Suhuy, the Logrus Keeper and master sorcerer. The next was Sweyvile, the burly and infernal Master of Arms. Kryll, reptilian conqueror of the 4 realms and a seasoned warrior and leader, was also among the assembled. And the final member was Cerggmah, another warrior who was infamous for his battle rage, at times bordering on berserker. However, when his head was cool he could be as shrewd and calculating as any of the others. Gebrodkin looked about at the members of the group and was pleased. Here was a collection of the finest warriors and tacticians in all of shadow, matched only by their counterparts in Amber. Kryll stepped forward and addressed those assembled in his sibilant voice.

"Hasss all been ex-x-xplained to you?" he asked the soldiers.

"YES SIR!" they cried in one voice.

"Exc-c-celent!" he cried. "Tomorrow, we march on Amber!"

The cheering continued as Gebrodkin and the others reentered the building.

Later that evening found Damion wandering the corridors. The march to the Courts had been rather tiring and while he had gotten something to eat when they arrived, he felt in the mood for a midnight snack, even though he was sure it was far from midnight.

(Oh well, what's a couple of hours between friends?) he chuckled.

As he wandered down another corridor, he saw Gebrodkin walking further down.

"Hey Brooklyn! Wait up!" he called to the figure.

Gebrodkin turned and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Damion."

Damion came up abreast to him. "What's shakin' Brook?" he asked.

Gebrodkin chuckled. "It's Gebrodkin, now. And not much."

Damion smiled at his friend's amusement. "Whatever, man. Listen, I'm trying to find some grub around here. You know where the kitchens are?"

Gebrodkin smiled. "Yeah. Let's get you something to eat. I think I'll join you."

The two spend the next hour raiding one of the pantries. Though they tried to keep the topics to light matters, the war eventually came up.

"Say, Brook," Damion commented at one point as he polished off another muffin, "what do you think about this whole deal?"

Gebrodkin looked over at him across the table. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole business. It's like you're pulling the same thing you did on Avalon, except it's a hell of a lot bigger."

Gebrodkin nodded. "Titania told me basically the same thing, but this is different."

Damion shrugged. "If you say so, man. I don't see a whole hell of a lot of difference but I guess I can't complain seeing as how I volunteered for it and all."

Gebrodkin cocked his head at Damion at this point. "Why did you join up, anyway. And what about the others?"

Damion shrugged. "Dunno, man. Guess I just wanted to be part of something big, you know? And it sure as hell don't get much bigger then this!" Damion chuckled at the thought.

"And the others?" Gebrodkin questioned.

Again the shrug. "Gary wanted a real test for his magic, I guess. He's been strutting about like a peacock with his new powers and I think he just wants to duel somebody. Course, for a real answer you'll have to ask him yourself."

Gebrodkin nodded. "And Elisa?"

"Now she's the real puzzler. I know she was damned upset about losing Goliath. Mourned for a long time. Ever since she's just been a lot more serious. It's kinda weird. She started accepting these real dangerous assignments at work and stuff. She's damn good at it but one of these days she's gonna get a bullet between the eyes."

"Perhaps that's what she wants." Gebrodkin muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Damion looked at him oddly.

The gargoyle shook his head. "Nothing. Listen, I think you need some rest. You're gonna have a long march tomorrow."

Damion just grinned. "Hey, man! I can handle it!"

Gebrodkin smiled. "Good man. Now get to bed."

Damion stood up and executed a formal salute. "Yes sir!"

With a grin, the young man departed, leaving his friend to mull over a loaf of bread.

As morning dawned there was tension in the air among the men. While everyone had prepared for this moment, nothing could truly prepare them for the task that lay ahead. And many of them knew that they might not live to see the end of the war. Gebrodkin and the others emerged from the citadel dressed in battle armor and each carrying a weapon. Gebrodkin wore his armor and wrist blasters as well as a long black broadsword at his side known as Mournblade. The sword was said to be heavily enchanted and was brother to the legendary rune blade known as Stormbringer, a sword once wielded by a powerful chaos warrior known only as the Kinslayer. Cerggmah was dressed in heavy furs and a black metal breastplate with furred shoulders. Across his back he wore a huge double-bladed battle-axe. When Cerggmah flew into his famous battle rage it was whispered that with that axe he was capable of chopping down a tree with one swing. Kryll was dressed in swamp-green armor which matched his skin almost perfectly. He carried a smaller hand axe and black broadsword at his side. Sweyvile had attired himself in red scale armor and a helmet made into the likeness of the head of a red dragon. At his side was a large spiked mace and lash. Finally, Suhuy stepped forward, wearing a full blood red robe over a suit of chain mail. Rings of Power decorated his hands while an amulet hung from his neck. Attached to his belt were wands of various colors and designs, each one capable of any number of magical attacks. Combined these five would make a formidable force indeed.

Backed with the Legions of Chaos they were virtually unstoppable.

Suhuy stepped forward to address the men.

"Today my warriors, we begin a new chapter in the history of shadow! Our enemies shall fall before our might and Chaos shall reign eternally! And we shall be known as the greatest heroes of all time!"

The army erupted into shouts and cheers as Suhuy rejoined the others. At his signal, a drummer began to play a steady march. Gebrodkin and the other generals turned and began to march forward, away from the Courts. The soldiers quickly formed ranks and began to follow their leaders. As the army exited the city the generals formed a massive gateway between dimensions and strode through it, their men following behind them. For several hours they marched through strange lands as they continuously shadow-shifted. Worlds of crystal and sand went by as the men marched, only to be replaced with steaming jungle. They passed worlds still in the middle ages and worlds filled with the gleam and geometry of far future technology, but never did they halt in their march. At what passed for noon, the troops halted for lunch and an hour's rest. While the men rested, the Logrus appeared before the heads of the army.

_How fares your march to the enemy's shore?_

"Well enough, Great One." replied Cerggmah. "We have passed through the more chaotic shadows near our realm and are beginning to enter more order-influenced shadows. However, it will take at least another day's march before we reach the shadows surrounding Amber."

_Very well. Keep me informed of your progress._

"As you command, Great One." replied Cerggmah, with a bow of his head.

As the specter vanished, the rest of the small group dispersed to check on the men, leaving Gebrodkin alone with his own thoughts. Something had been nagging at his brain since his talk with Damion the other night.

_What do you think about this whole deal?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean this whole business. It's like you're pulling the same thing you did on Avalon, except it's a hell of a lot bigger._

_Titania told me basically the same thing, but this is different._

_If you say so, man. I don't see a whole hell of a lot of difference…_

Gebrodkin shook his head forcefully. "I'm not doing what I did on Avalon!" he muttered.

"I'm not…"

"FALL IN!"

Gebrodkin looked up as the generals began forming up the men for another march. Shaking his head once last time, he joined them.

The rest of the day's march went smoothly and uneventfully. They passed many wondrous worlds and some which were not so wondrous. As the men grew tired they searched for a shadow in nightfall so the men would not need to sleep under a bright sun. Finally finding one primarily composed of grassy plains they bedded down for the night under the stars, though it was hardly romantic in any sense of the word. The men grumbled, trying to find a spot where a rock or root would not jab them in the small of their backs while the chilly evening air made them shiver. Gebrodkin and the rest stayed up a few hours to discuss any issues that had arisen since the beginning of the march and any new suggestions for the campaign. Finally, they too went to their beds, grateful for the rest.

Gebrodkin sat on a small outcropping of rock underneath the prismatic sky of the Courts. Suddenly a harsh, grating laughter filled his ears. Spinning around to face whatever danger there might be, he came face to face with a shadowy wraith with glowing red eyes. As he stared, the wraith laughed at him mockingly.

"DID YOU TRULY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE ME, LITTLE MORTAL?!"

"Kl-Torach!" Gebrodkin spat.

Again the laughter.

"How did you come here! You were destroyed on Avalon!"

Suddenly the Logrus appeared beside the shadow demon.

_You failed me Torach._

The shadow flinched away from the symbol of Chaos.

"MASTER! SPARE ME! I ACHIEVED WHAT YOU WISHED OF ME!"

_You accomplished nothing. I freed you from the place the Fey had buried you, placed you into his hands and you accomplished nothing._

Gebrodkin stared at the argument between the two. (This can't be happening!…)

"BUT I ANIHILLATED THE FEY AS YOU ASKED!"

_A small skirmish. Though they served my enemy, I could have chosen any number of the Legion to destroy them. You were to bring him to me still possessed so I would control him completely. Instead you allowed yourself to be cast out by a witch. You will suffer for your failure._

"MASTER! I BEG YOU!…" Kl-Torach screamed in agony as the Logrus flared, firing red energy into his form. The wraith's form broke apart and faded to nothingness.

Gebrodkin stared in shock at where Kl-Torach had been, then turned to the Logrus.

"Are you saying you ordered him to possess me?!"

_That is correct Gebrodkin._

"But why?!"

_I have my reasons. It is not your place to question them. Only to obey._

"You made me kill my clan!"

_Though they may have been useful, I did not consider them important. _

Gebrodkin howled in anguish as he sank to his knees, his hands holding his head. A brilliant flash of blue light entered his field of vision. He looked up to see Titania standing nearby.

"Titania!" he gasped. "Help me!"

_Do not interfere servant of Order, or you will be destroyed._

"This battle takes place within his mind, Chaos." she replied imperiously. "You cannot destroy me if he does not wish it."

"Damn you Logrus!" cried Gebrodkin. "Get out of my head!"

The chaotic labyrinth shuddered, then flew apart in a wave of red light. Titania walked over to Gebrodkin and kneeled down, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder as tears ran down his ruddy face. He looked up at her, his eyes frightened and pained.

"Why?" he asked waveringly. "What's going on here?"

Titania smiled gently. "This is my gift I gave you Brooklyn. I am here to help you make the right decision."

His eyes brightened at the hope. "Is what the Logrus said true."

She nodded. "It was. He decided to use you for his champion, but your will and dedication was too strong. So he sent Kl-Torach to you in order that you might become his slave."

He sniffed. "But I destroyed him."

"Yes, you did. But Kl-Torach managed to leave something behind within you. Something that would make you susceptible to the Logrus's will. When he appeared to you and told you the tale of your ancestors, he hoped that his power plus your sense of duty would win you over."

Gebrodkin looked at her quizzically. "Then the story of my ancestors was a lie too?"

Titania shook her head. "What he told you was true enough, but he did not tell you _why_ your ancestors rebelled against him. That information would have been deadly to his plans for you, and so he hid it from you."

Gebrodkin sighed tiredly. "Why did they rebel?"

Titania smiled. "As the Logrus showed you your history, so shall I. It is all there, hidden in your subconscious."

Blue ethereal light enfolded them both as Titania's magic opened his mind. Suddenly he stood along side a large group of gargoyles standing outside the Courts. With a jolt, he realized these were the ancestors the Logrus had told him about. Suddenly the Logrus appeared before the group of gargoyles and one of them raised his voice.

"We care not what you say, Logrus! We will not fight for you!"

_You dare defy me?_

"Yes! You command us to destroy our enemies and so we have done for centuries! But now you wish to warp and destroy innocents! And that we cannot do!"

_You can and you will do so. Or you will suffer._

"You ask us to destroy the heart of all Order! If we do this all will be destroyed, including us and all who serve you!"

_You are nothing to me. Your lives are mine to do with as I see fit. If you will not obey, you will die._

"Better a quick death then to suffer the guilt of spilling innocent blood for centuries!"

_Very well. You have made your choice and now you shall live with the consequences. You shall wait here until I decide on the appropriate punishment._

With that the Logrus vanished.

Suddenly, some of the gargoyles in the rear of the group opened a portal. "Quickly! Before he returns we can escape into shadow! We can hide in secret!"

The group needing no further encouragement ran through the portal. The scene dissolved and Gebrodkin stood next to Titania once more.

For a moment he sat there, absorbing. Then he turned his head towards her.

"No wonder the Logrus never told me."

She nodded in affirmation. "Indeed. To reveal that would have ruined any chance of him receiving your aid."

Gebrodkin then smiled slightly. "No wonder Hudson always used to harp about gargoyles protecting. It must have been passed down through generations from the traitors themselves so their children wouldn't return to the Logrus."

Titania nodded. "That is most likely the case."

Gebrodkin rubbed his eyes tiredly. "So what do I do now? It's not like I can just stop the war. And even if I did, the Legions would probably rip me apart for being a traitor."

Titania nodded. "Perhaps. But if you received some assistance…"

"Would you be willing to help me?" his eyes brightened at the thought.

Titania smiled. "If you were to swear to Order and agree to walk the Pattern if you survive, then yes, I would grant you some small assistance."

He nodded. "What about the rest?"

"The ones I brought here I could influence with illusions. The gargoyles need only the removal of their mental blocks concerning the rebellion. The Legions we would have to do something about."

Gebrodkin shook his head. "We couldn't take them on and win. We'd be slaughtered."

"Perhaps on your own,Brooklyn." she replied. "But with a few extra troops…"

Gebrodkin grinned. "Lady, you are a godsend."

Titania smiled. "Say, rather, a Pattern send." She cocked her head for a moment. "The dawn is fast approaching. You must try to delay the attack on Amber as long as possible while I gather reinforcements. I will speak to you in your dreams when I am ready. Farewell, Brooklyn. Last of the Manhattan clan."

With that, her form vanished and he opened his eyes to the false dawn.

He sighed heavily with all that had gone on in the dream and sat up. Though he was tired, he felt a weight lift from him. For the first time he realized that throughout the entire ordeal he had been weighed down by the terrible thought that his whole mission was a repeat of what had gone before. Only his faith in the Logrus he kept him on track. And with that faith shattered by the Logrus's confession, he knew now that he had been misled the entire time.

Frowning with determination, he hauled himself to his feet. "I swore I would never do this again. And I aim to keep that promise!" he swore softly to himself.

With that oath in mind, he got to his feet to see what the cook had prepared for breakfast.

For the next few days, Brooklyn, as he thought of himself once more, led the troops into one situation after another. With pictures of shadows Titania would give him, they were forced to hack their way to thick jungles, climb mountains, and dense, razor-sharp grasses. He pushed them mercilessly until the men began to complain of aching feet and fatigue. A few poisonous herbs tossed into the pot when the cook was elsewhere made them sick for days. Occasionally beasts of some sort would attack the camp for no reason, destroying equipment and mauling troops. For some reason, the Legion troops seemed to get the brunt of these attacks and suffer the most casualties. Though the beasts would inevitably be killed by the troops, the demoralization after several such attacks began to wear on them. Some wondered if the Amberites were already aware of their coming and had sent the beasts on ahead. For his part, Brooklyn did nothing to persuade them otherwise. By the end of the second week they still had not reached their target and Logrus had become impatient. Finally one night as he lay sleeping, Titania appeared to him in his dreams.

"All is in readiness, Brooklyn."

"About time! The others are starting to wonder what's going on."

The Fey nodded. "I have summoned Fey from other realms as well as warned the royal court of Amber of what is happening. They are finishing the last of the defenses as we speak."

Brooklyn nodded. "Will it be enough?"  
She simply smiled. "I believe so."

He nodded in return. "Thank you, Lady, for everything you've done."

"It was my pleasure. Now I must go, but I shall join you on the battlefield."

Brooklyn bowed to her as she vanished.

He opened his eyes to the morning sun once more. Getting to his feet, he cleared the last of the mental cobwebs from his head and walked over to where Suhuy and the others were eating. The looked up at his approach and bade him sit with them.

"I tell ya, I'm getting tired of this!" Cerggmah complained. "We should have reached Amber days ago! And the going shouldn't have been this bad! We've lost troops already and the battle hasn't even begun yet!"

Brooklyn nodded sympathetically. "I know, it's frustrating. But I think today we'll be able to make some progress."

"What makes-s-s you so c-c-certain?" Kryll asked.

"I've been speaking with the Logrus." He explained. "He's been scanning the adjacent dimensions and found that the outermost of the Amber circle is the next one. One we cross into it, we should reach Amber itself by tonight."

Kryll grinned, his fangs glinting in the morning light. "Exc-c-cellent! I s-s-shall inform the men of this-s-s-s." With that statement, he stood and walked over to where some of the sergeants had gathered. The rest finished their breakfast in a few minutes. Within the hour the army was on the march again. Around midday they entered the first circle of dimensions surrounding Amber.

Titania appeared in the throne room of Amber. Walking up to the dais on which sat the royal throne of Amber, she addressed the man sitting upon it.

"Random, we must speak."

The thin-faced man turned his head to look at Titania. "I may be one of the youngest of my brothers, but I'm still king. So could you do me a minimal amount of respect?"

Titania bowed her head. "As you say, your Majesty. I have come to inform you that Chaos's troops have just entered the outermost shadow encircling Amber."

Random nodded. "It is well that you were able to persuade one of the generals to detour the troops. Amber is fortified and our own troops stand ready."

Titania nodded. "Good. But remember, have your men only attack the Chaos Legions, the rest will be fighting with you."

Random sighed quietly. "I hope you're right about that."

Titania merely smiled sweetly. "Have I ever been wrong about anything, my Lord?"

Random merely glowered at her.

As evening fell, the army of Chaos entered Amber proper. The generals decided to let the troops rest for a few hours before moving to their attack positions. Brooklyn took this time to mingle amongst the gargoyles. Speaking to them of the Logrus's betrayal and removing their mental blocks turned more then a few against the army, as they had been in the same bind Brooklyn had been, acting out of loyalty and duty only. However, turnover was not 100 as some of the gargoyles chose to remain with the Logrus. In the end, the majority of the gargoyles had agreed to aid Brooklyn against the Legions. That task completed, Brooklyn departed the camp and walked about a mile into a small wood nearby. A few moments later, Titania melted out of the shadows.

"No thunder and lightning?" Brooklyn joked.

Titania grimaced at his jest. "Hardly. What is your progress?"

"Most of the gargoyles are with me. A few wished to remain with the Logrus, but those were few. What about the humans? I managed to convince Elisa and the others but the rest…"

Titania nodded. "Leave them to me. I shall disguise the Legions with illusion so they appear to be the enemy to any humans in the ranks. Also, the king has his own army ready to descend on them at a moment's notice."

"Did you tell him to attack only the Legions? I'd like to keep human and gargoyle casualties down to a minimum if possible."

She nodded. "I did. The word has been related to the men. Now the only question is, when to attack."

Brooklyn nodded. "The sooner the better. Currently the army is resting before spreading out to attack. They will be more vulnerable now. An attack from outside and within at the same time should do the trick."

The Fey nodded in agreement. "Very well then. Prepare your men. I will tell Random to attack in a half hour from now." She smiled at him. "Good luck to you."

Brooklyn bowed his head. "And to you."

With that, the two retreated back into the shadows.

Brooklyn spread the word throughout the ranks of the gargoyles he knew he could trust. Within 20 minutes everyone was ready. While Amber's army attacked, the gargoyles would do their back-stabbing when no one expected it. Exactly 10 minutes later roars filled the air as the army of Amber rushed down upon them. The rush caught the Chaos army totally off guard. Swords rang and sparked as blades enchanted with potent magic connected. Laser rifles lit up the battlefield as they fired with deadly accuracy while maces and gauntleted fists smashed into their opponents. Brooklyn was hacking his way through one of the Legions when Titania appeared beside him.

"The illusions have been cast!" she shouted over the din of battle. "The humans believe they fight the Amberites while in truth they slaughter the Legions!"

"Terrific!" Brooklyn shouted, running Mournblade through another demon. Brooklyn rushed further into the fray as Titania fired energy bolts at the other demons.

Meanwhile Damion was having the time of his life. Outfitted with laser-reflective armor and armed with a double-barreled shotgun, Damion took great delight in blasting off the heads of various Legionnaires.

"Just call me the Exorcist!" he crowed, blasting off another head.

Gary, meanwhile, was engaging another demon. Surrounded by an defensive energy field, he fired lances of energy into its eyes, stunning it. A larger blast of energy tore a hole in its chest as it covered its face in pain. Suddenly he stumbled forward as a blast of magical energy hit his shield from behind. Twisting around, he fired a golden ray at the creature. The ray struck the demonic form, turning it to dust. Dusting off his hands, he went in search of more prey.

Brooklyn was knocked to the ground by another of the Legion. Struggling to his feet, the demon swiped Mournblade from his hand. Picking Brooklyn up by his throat and hoisting him into the air, the creature drew his claws back, preparing to tear into Brooklyn's face. Suddenly a loud report filled the air as the demon's head partially blew apart. As it fell, Brooklyn released himself and retrieved his blade. Looking behind the fallen demon, he saw Elisa standing there grimly, her pistol in her hands. Brooklyn smiled at her. Returning the smile grimly, the two rushed off into the fray.

Gary and Kryll had somehow found each other in the thick of battle and had decided to pair off. Trading blows back and forth, Kryll would attack him with his axe or broadsword and Gary would counter with a magical defense or parry. More then once, Kryll had locked his own sword against another made of pure energy, created by Gary. Though the scaly demon was becoming frustrated that the whelp was holding his own against him, he was mildly impressed that the man had managed to trade sword blows while casting spells at him. Though the spells themselves were little more then annoying bolts to knock him off balance or distract him, he himself knew that even minor casting while engaged in a fight such as this was not an easy task unless specifically trained to be a battle mage. Whipping his sword towards Gary's head, it was immediately blocked by his own energy sword. As the staggered together trying to get an upper hand, Kryll grinned toothily at his opponent.

"You fight well!" he commended. "It has been s-s-some time s-s-since I enjoyed a battle this-s-s much!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" retorted Gary, his face bunched up in concentration. Suddenly a large rock collided with Kryll's head. Surprised at the distraction, he quickly turned his head to see Damion smirk at him.

"Hey Lizard boy!" he shouted. "Eat this!"

Bringing up his double-barreled shotgun, he blasted the demon in the chest. Though the shells did not penetrate the armor, it set him off balance just enough. Gary quickly cast a spell, encasing Kryll in a skin-tight force field. Unable to move or even speak a counter-spell, the lizard man toppled. Damion smirked down at him as he walked over.

"Let's see him breathe through that!" he chortled. Raising his shotgun, he fired it into the air in a salute of victory unknowingly blasting a hole in Slate's wing as he was flying over. The gargoyle quickly lost altitude, landing on top of Damion with a thud.

Damion slowly raised his head and looked at the gargoyle. "Are you flesh or stone right now?" he wheezed.

"Shut up!" growled Slate.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Gary could not help but smile. Walking over to the fallen pair, he helped Slate to his feet. As the gargoyle nursed his wing, Gary turned to his friend.

"You okay?"

Damion coughed, then grimaced in pain. "I think that stupid dinosaur cracked a rib or two when he landed."

Gary nodded. "You're lucky he didn't break your spine. I'll see what I can do." As Gary began a spell of healing Slate walked up to him. Gary looked up at the gargoyle.

"You'll be next in line for assistance."

"Say 'Take two Aspirin and call me in the morning.' and I'll rip out your spine." Slate growled.

Gary diplomatically said nothing, seemingly immersed in his spell casting.

Titania appeared beside Brooklyn as he dispatched another of the Legion.

"How do things look?" he asked.

"Well enough. We appear to be winning. If luck holds with us, we should be victorious."

Brooklyn smiled. "I love it when you bring me good news."

Titania smiled in return and vanished into the battle. Suddenly Brooklyn spotted Sweyvile smashing his mace into a human's head. As the man fell, Brooklyn ran towards the general. Spotting him, Sweyvile growled deeply in his throat and leapt towards Brooklyn, brandishing his mace. The two weapons connected amidst a shower of blue sparks. Drawing back, the armored demon glared back at his once companion.

"You will die for your treachery, Gebrodkin!" he snarled.

The red gargoyle grinned wickedly in response. "My name's Brooklyn!" he retorted, as he swung his blade towards the chaosite.

Sweyvile jumped back to avoid the deadly rune blade, the tip slicing a line in his breastplate. Snarling, the demon leapt forward intending to brain Brooklyn with his mace. The gargoyle swept his blade up in defense, severing the spiked head from the handle, the impact sending him staggering back. Suddenly another warrior engaged with another opponent lurched against him, knocking him off balance. As he regained his equilibrium, he felt a burning slash on his arm. Yelping in pain he stumbled back, his arm red and cut from Sweyvile's bladed lash. He quickly summoned a spell to heal his arm but to his surprise, nothing happened. The Logrus had cut him off. Sweyvile quickly lashed out at him with his whip. Brooklyn instinctively brought up his blade to parry the lashes, his arm throbbing. The coils wrapped around the blade as Sweyvile jerked his arm back, wrenching the blade from Brooklyn's grip. As his sword fell to the ground, Brooklyn skipped back a few paces to distance himself from his attacker. Grinning confidently, Sweyvile advanced. Brooklyn quickly raised his arms, firing his wrist blasters. The twin bolts of red energy caught Sweyvile full in the chest, the impact knocking him back several feet and wobbling. Seizing the opportunity, Brooklyn leapt forward, smashing into his adversary, knocked him to the ground, pinning him. But Sweyvile was far from defeated. Muttering an incantation under his breath, he expelled a gout of fire from his mouth which launched Brooklyn into the air. Getting to his feet, he watched as Brooklyn landed on his back several feet away, his breastplate burnt and stomach blistered. As Brooklyn staggered to his feet in pain, Sweyvile grabbed his throat with a guantleted hand and lifted him into the air. Rearing back with his other fist, he smashed it into Brooklyn's beak, the blow sending him flying. As he lay on the ground semi-conscious, Sweyvile clasped his hands together, drawing on power from the Logrus. Energy swirled and coalesced about his hands as he raised them, aiming at Brooklyn. As the ruddy gargoyle raised himself up with an elbow, he stared at his opponent.

"Now it ends, traitor!" Sweyvile shouted, firing the deadly bolt of power at Brooklyn. Abruptly, a body interposed itself between the blast and its target. It took the full force of the bolt, flying just over Brooklyn's horns. Brooklyn brought up his arm once again and fired, the laser hitting Sweyvile in the face. As the demonic general roared in pain, Brooklyn scrambled for his blade. Retrieving it, Sweyvile cleared his eyes in time to see the traitorous gargoyle run him through, punching through his armor like paper, the handle protruding from his chest. As he fell to his knees, he stared up at his murderer with hatred.

"May…the Logrus…hound you for…all time…..traitor!" he gasped as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Brooklyn jerked the blade from Sweyvile's chest and leaned on it for a moment to catch his breath. Then, remembering his unexpected savior, twisted around and rushed over to where the person lay, breathing shallowly.

It was Elisa.

Brooklyn stared at her burned body in shock. It was Elisa who had taken the bolt for him!

As he knelt down besides her, raising her head, she cracked her eyes open to look up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled softly despite the pain. "It was…my job," she whispered. "Besides…tired…Missed…Goliath."

Brooklyn stared at her sadly. "So that's why you went on all those dangerous missions. Why you joined up with us."

She nodded slightly.

"You wanted to be with Goliath, even if it meant you had to die to be with him!" he realized.

Again, she nodded, then grimaced as a wave of pain flooded through her. A moment later, her body relaxed as she stared off into space.

"Goliath!" she whispered, her eyes brightening. She smiled as her eyes moistened with joy. Sighing, her head lolled to the side as she joined Goliath at last.

A tear ran down Brooklyn's face as he gently closed her eyes, laying her on the ground.

"Rest well Elisa," he whispered. "You've earned it."

Brooklyn's burns suddenly made themselves known to him as his adrenaline levels dropped slightly. Doubling over, he gritted his fangs together attempting to block out the worst of it. Abruptly, a large explosion erupted near him as a damaged laser weapon detonated, its power cells overloaded, taking its user with it. The blast knocked down enemy and friend alike, the heat and raw energy aggravating Brooklyn's burns even further. As he looked into the sky he saw energy flash through the clouds. Without warning, blue bolts of lightning began to rain down on the army.

(Titania's doing!) he realized numbly as he watched reinforcements in the form of the princes of Amber rain magic down upon the battlefield. The raw energy blasted and burned the Legions of Chaos to ash as the earth opened to swallow others.

(It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel shitty!) his dazed mind minced a line from a song. As balls of power and fire rained down the world was engulfed in clouds of dirt as electrical bolts arced through the air.

(Well, at least I'll go out in style.) Brooklyn thought. An eruption threw him into the air and the world ceased to exist.

Sometime Later…

He slowly opened his eyes. He found the pain had left him and that he was resting in a soft bed under white linen sheets. His armor was gone, replaced by a white tunic and leggings.

(Well, so far heaven doesn't seem too bad.)

Raising himself on his elbows, he looked around him. The room he was in was decorated in dark wood and soft cloth. Next to the bed, white curtains framed an open window as a soft breeze flowed through the room. Brooklyn heaved himself to his feet and went about examining the room. He decided that whoever owned the room must be quite rich, as the furnishings were quite expensive, if not unreasonably extravagant. Spotting an oval mirror surrounded by etched dark wood sitting on top of a desk, he sat down at the cushioned seat before it and gazed at his reflection.

"Hmm…no halo. And my wings haven't changed to the feathery kind, so I'm guessing this isn't heaven after all." He mused. As he studied his face further, he noticed some lines etched around his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Must be getting grim in my old age." He joked to himself.

As the handle on the door rattled, he turned to face it as the door opened, revealing Titania's slim form. On noticing Brooklyn, her eyes brightened.

"Good! You've awakened finally."

Brooklyn looked at her oddly. "How long was I out?"

"Two days have past since you were knocked unconscious by the blast. I fear I must apologize for the actions of the Amber army as the were a bit overzealous in their counterattack." Titania replied.

Brooklyn stared. "Two days! But how did I end up here?"

"One of the men found you. You were brought here and ministered to. Your burns were quite bad and the concussive force from our blasts did little to help, I fear."

Brooklyn grunted in agreement. "I take it that we won, given the fact that I'm still alive and you aren't in chains in some dungeon."

Titania nodded. "We did indeed. The final wave of troops was enough to destroy the majority of the army. Very few escaped into shadow. Unfortunately Cerggmah was one of those. He will no doubt return to the Courts and inform the Logrus of what has taken place."

Brooklyn snorted quietly. "No doubt the Logrus already knows. After all, this was his plan to end all plans. What I'm wondering about is why he didn't interfere directly. He could have crushed us easily if he wished."

Titania smiled quietly. "No doubt he would have if could have. However, you forget that the Pattern is a power equal and opposite of the Logrus and we were within the Pattern's domain. His power here was far stronger. Which also explains why the Legion's chaos magic was not as strong. The distance and the interference from the Pattern helped to weaken their magic enough to give us a chance."

Brooklyn nodded thoughtfully. Then, remembering Elisa, he turned to face the Fey queen again. "So who made it back?"

"Damion and Gary made it, as well as Slate and about half the gargoyles. Many of the humans did, though the lesser-trained ones did not fare as well. Elisa, I'm sorry to say, did not return."

Brooklyn nodded. "I know. She died saving me from Sweyvile."

Titania nodded. "We have given her a full burial as well as the others who died. But now you should continue resting. You have a full evening ahead of you."

"Why?"

Titania smiled. "The king is anxious to meet you. And there is also the matter of your promise."

"What promise? I've been through a lot lately."

Titania nodded. "You promised to walk the Pattern and swear allegiance to Amber if you lived."

Brooklyn nodded. "You're right, I remember. Well, I aim to fulfill that promise."

Titania smiled. "Good. This evening you will be presented to the king. Dinner will then be held and afterwards we will descent to the chamber of the Pattern."

Brooklyn nodded as he walked back to the bed and lay down on it. Suddenly an odd thought crossed his mind.

"The Logrus said my name was Gebrodkin. Was it?"

Titania nodded. "About that the Logrus did tell the truth. Your true name is Gebrodkin." She smiled. "But for what it's worth, you make a far better Brooklyn then you do a Gebrodkin."

Brooklyn smiled gratefully as he closed his eyes. Titania silently left the room. A few minutes later Brooklyn was asleep. And in his dreams, he mourned for the death of a friend.

Later that evening Brooklyn was preparing for his audience with the king. Though he was informed that Random was a fairly informal monarch, he was told to dress in a manner appropriate for a royal court. To that end, Brooklyn found himself thoroughly cleaned, his hair groomed, and dressed in a forest green tunic and brown trousers. The earthy colors appealed to him, the entire ensemble making him feel like a swashbuckler. He had requested a sword to go with his clothes, but was told that no weapons could be worn in the king's presence. Finally, the time had come. Titania came to his room to inform him that the king awaited his presence. Capping his wings about himself, he strode down the corridor with his head held high and Titania at his side. As they came up to the ornately carved double doors, beyond, which lay the throne room, Titania announced themselves to one of the guards. The man nodded and he and the other man opened the doors to admit them. As they entered the room, Brooklyn took it in. It was rectangular in shape, the floor covered with golden brown tile. The pillars, which proceeded the length of the room at evenly spaced intervals, were by contrast made of pure white veined marble. At the end of the room sat a round dais on which sat a block-like throne which was gold in color. On the throne sat a man.

Brooklyn stared at the King of Amber, Lord of cosmic Order. The man himself seemed plain by comparison. He had expected something along the lines of a gray-haired human like Macbeth or perhaps an imperialistic presence such as Oberon. But this man was none of these things. His thin frame slouched in the large chair, his face also thin, though his eyes were bright and keen. A mop of blond hair fell over his ears and on his head sat a large band of silver set with a few jewels. The rest of his ensemble seemed hardly befitting of royalty, wearing a tunic and trousers similar to Brooklyn except in color, which was red and orange.

(He looks more like a court jester then a king!) Brooklyn thought to himself.

Nevertheless, the fact that Titania bowed before him implied he was indeed a king as well as a force to be reckoned with. When she had straightened she lifted her head to address the man.

"May I present to you, your Majesty, Brooklyn of the late Clan Wyvern. The one who was instrumental in the destruction of the Legions of Chaos which threatened our borders not two days before."

Brooklyn bowed formally to him. "It is an honor to meet you, your Highness."

The king sighed in response. "Yeah, thanks. Now quit with the stuffiness before I suffocate." The king smiled. "Call me Random."

Brooklyn stared. "Excuse me, but a king of Order named Random? Isn't that kinda contradictory?"

Titania glanced sharply at Brooklyn but Random dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, it is. You wouldn't believe how often that comes up. Unfortunately, I wasn't born with a name like Oberon."

Brooklyn perked up at the name. "Oberon?"

Random nodded. "My father was named Oberon. He ruled the court for millennia before he died."

Brooklyn looked over at Titania thoroughly confused. "But I thought…"

"You forget that lords of Order and Chaos cast shadows of themselves when staying in shadow for any length of time and Oberon was well known for disappearing many times into shadow during his reign. The Oberon that was my husband was not the king's Oberon, but rather a shadow of him."

Brooklyn nodded.

"Now that that's out of the way," Random said, "I'd like to extend my thanks to you for everything you've done. Without your help we might have lost this battle, but with you and your allies with us, the Chaos forces were no match for us. I owe you a great deal, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn merely turned a deeper shade of red at the praise.

"If I may, your Majesty," interrupted Titania, "I wish to inform you of a pact that was made between myself and Brooklyn before the battle took place."

"Yes?" Random replied.

"Brooklyn took an oath that if I were to aid in his endeavor, he would walk the Pattern and pledge himself to Order. If you could grant him that, your Majesty, we would be most grateful."

Random frowned. "Only those of the royal blood of Amber may walk the Pattern without fear of immediate destruction. What you ask is impossible."

Brooklyn sighed quietly, but was inwardly relieved he would not have to go through with the ordeal. However, Titania would not let him go so easily.

"If I may correct you, your Majesty, was it not true that Merlin, son of Corwin, was able to walk the Pattern and absorb it into himself even though he had already walked the Logrus in the Courts of Chaos?"

Random nodded. "This is true, but Merlin was the son of a prince of Amber and so was able to walk it, though he did so at great peril to himself. Unless Brooklyn is descended from a lord of Order, he cannot walk the Pattern."

"Your Majesty, is it not true that all Amberites are ultimately Chaosites?"

Random frowned. "Explain yourself."

"In the days before Oberon, Dworkin the rebellious and mad mage of Chaos created the Pattern, yet Dworkin was originally a member of the Courts of Chaos. Am I correct?"  
Random nodded. "This information is relatively new to all, but yes it is true."

"Then does it not follow, your Majesty, that any member of the Courts may walk the Pattern, as Merlin did?"

Random sighed. "In theory. But even if it were possible, it would still be quite risky."

Titania nodded. "Your Majesty, Brooklyn is descended from a Chaos Lord, as are all gargoyles. May he walk the Pattern, with your permission?"

Random sighed tiredly. "Very well Titania. He has my permission to walk it. But I warn you, if the Pattern rejects him, I cannot stop him from being destroyed."

Titania bowed with a small smile. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Random scowled slightly. "You're not fooling me, Titania. I know how devious you are. We of Amber are masters of deception and deceit. But I also know when I can't win an argument." He smiled slightly. "You make a fresh addition here with that devious mind of yours. One might almost think you a princess of Amber."

Then he stood and addressed the two of them. "Come! It is time for dinner. You two shall join us along with the rest of our guests. Afterwards you may take some time to instruct Brooklyn on how to walk the Pattern before we descend to its chamber."

Titania bowed as Random walked out. Brooklyn bent close and whispered into her ear. "For an informal guy he sure acts like royalty."

Titania smiled at this. "The man is a drummer and an avid card player. However, every now and then he enjoys impressing his guests."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and followed her out of the room.

While dinner was not a rigidly formal affair, it still seemed quite stuffy to Brooklyn with the various nobility in their finery and pompousness. After the third course had been served he had unanimously decided that he would never become royalty unless forced into the position, as it had an air of "phoniness" to it. Titania, naturally, inquired whether his opinions held true for all royalty, arching a slim eyebrow for emphasis. Brooklyn had backed down at that point, claiming she was the exception.

Titania found this statement rather amusing.

Finally dinner came to an end and the pair was allowed to excuse themselves on the grounds of mental preparation for the ordeal, which lay ahead. They returned to Brooklyn's room where Titania began to speak to him about the Pattern.

"The Pattern," she explained, "is a sentient labyrinth located underneath the palace in a special vault. Only those who are of the blood of the Courts of Amber or Chaos may walk the lines of the Pattern without being vaporized. When you walk it, the Pattern is inscribed into you. It becomes a part of your very being. You were able to use Chaos magic because the Logrus willed it, but was able to take it away at any time because you had never walked it. Once you walk the Pattern it will remain within you forever." Brooklyn nodded.

"However, it is not an easy task." She cautioned. "Once you begin walking you must not stop or depart from the lines for any reason, lest you be destroyed or weakened so greatly you cannot continue. The further you travel into the Pattern, the more difficult it will be for you to progress. To use mundane terms, it is akin to walking down a wind tunnel while wearing cement shoes."

Brooklyn stared. "Then how in the hell do I make it?"

Titania smiled. "I said the way is difficult. Not impossible. The entire royal house has walked it, in Corwin's case several times, and made it. I believe you have the will to persevere."

Brooklyn sighed. "If you say so."

There was a knock at the door. A guard entered and fastened his gaze on the both of them.

"It is time."

The statement ran a chill down Brooklyn's spine.

Titania and Brooklyn stood and exited the room, following the guard into a circular chamber where several halls intersected. Random stood there waiting as well as a few others, including Damion and Gary. Brooklyn smiled weakly at them as he entered.

Random said nothing as he walked over to a closet-like door and opened it, revealing a long, dark stone stairway. He turned and looked back at the others.

"This way."

The small group followed him down the dark, winding staircase. After several minutes of descent they came to round room with doors leading in several directions. Picking one seemingly at random, he walked down the dimly lit corridor, the group trailing behind him. After a few twists and turns later they arrived at a seemingly ordinary door. Except for its size and the fact it seemed quite old, nothing else distinguished it from any of the other six doors they had passed in that stretch of hallway. Taking a key from a hook on the opposite wall, Random turned the key in the lock.

It opened with a loud _click._

Replacing the key, he proceeded to pull hard on the door, slowly opening it with the loud screech of rusty hinges. Random then entered the room, followed by the rest.

Brooklyn stared in amazement. Before him lay the Pattern of Order.

Ethereal blue light illuminated the room, given off by the huge maze of glowing blue lines seemingly carved into the floor before him. Looking closer, he could see the thing had a definite entry point nearby and the end seemingly in its center. Every now and then, a blue spark would jump from one of the lines into the air. Brooklyn suddenly felt overwhelmed by the power of the thing, which lay before him. As he started to back away, he felt himself back into Titania.

"You cannot stop now, after all this." She whispered to him.

"I just wish there was another way." He whined.

"You will come to no harm, Brooklyn. I assure you." She whispered gently.

At this point, Random's gaze rested on Brooklyn.

"Are you ready?"

Brooklyn sighed, then straightened up. "I am."

Random nodded. "Good. Step forward."

Brooklyn walked over to where Random stood, near the entry line to the Pattern.

"Everything has been explained to you? Once you begin walking you must not stop or leave the lines for any reason. Do you understand?"

Brooklyn merely nodded.

Random nodded in affirmation. "Very well then. May the luck of the Unicorn be with you, Brooklyn of Wyvern."

"Thanks." Brooklyn mumbled.

For a moment he stood before the line, contemplating the implications of what he was about to do. Then, throwing all doubts to the wind, he lifted his foot and placed it on the glowing line.

A few sparks leapt up from the contact, but Brooklyn remained completely unscathed.

"The Pattern will allow itself to be walked," said Random quietly.

Encouraged, Brooklyn took another step and then another. As he walked, planting his feet slowly and deliberately, he could feel the power of the Pattern beneath him as it sparked and arced. As he continued deeper into the maze he suddenly encountered what seemed to be an elastic wall. Titania had described this point to him as being the First Veil. Once passed, the going would be more difficult as resistance built up. Moving forward slowly, but deliberately, he managed to penetrate the area of resistance and move on. Blue flames of energy which had reached the top of his feet now extended higher to surround his ankles and slowly travel still higher. Brooklyn felt as if he were walking in vacuum-like mud.

A turn here, switchback there.

The Second Veil pushed against him. Once again Brooklyn forced every ounce of concentration he had into moving forward, this time as if he were walking in a space of slowed time. Every movement seemed slowed down like a VCR running frame by frame. After a moment he was through and proceeded deeper. Sweat now beaded down Brooklyn's face as he continued to push his way forward, the blue energy flames now reaching chest high. Reaching the Grand Curve he navigated it slowly, the flames now up to his head.

Finally, he reached the most difficult part. The Final Veil.

Here was the most difficult part of all where the resistance would become almost insurmountable. Yet he knew he could do it. Breathing heavily, sweat running down his beak and neck, he once again tested his will against that of the Pattern. The moment he entered the veil, his body was bathed in bluish ethereal light as the flames shot up around him and arcs of energy surrounded him like a cage. But of all this he was unaware. Forcing his foot down a step at a time, he moved forward. It seemed to him as if a glacier would move faster. Time and space ceased to exist for the gargoyle, as he became a being of pure will. Everything he had was entirely focused on the single task of forward progression.

One step.

Then another.

Moving through a wind tunnel with feet weighted down by heavy weights.

An eternity passed for him as he moved another foot.

Images flashed before his eyes of his past. Not only his life, but of the history forgotten by him.

History which the Logrus had only hinted at.

Deep down inside he knew the Pattern was inscribing itself into his very being. Every cell within his body would hold a duplicate of the maze he now walked, but this did not occur to him at that moment as he moved his feet closer to his goal, millimeter by millimeter.

Three steps to go now.

(Tired...So tired...must go on...)

Two steps.

(Must finish...can't stop...)

One step.

He stood at the end of the line. One more step and it would be finished. Slowly, every so slowly, his foot lifted and after what seemed an eternity of frustration and will, his foot touched the center of the Pattern.

He had done it.

Lifting his other foot off the line, he stood there in the center of the maze, panting. Sweat ran down his face as he rested his hands on his knees, partially holding himself up. He dimly heard noise. Slowly looking up, he saw the others cheering for him as Random and Titania simply smiled at him proudly. He was dimly aware they had been cheering for him the entire distance but the stimuli had not entered his consciousness, so focused had he been on his task.

Taking a few moments to catch his breath and compose himself, he then stood up.

"What now?" he shouted to the others.

"The Pattern is yours to command at this moment!" cried Random. "Imagine in your mind where you wish to go and it will transport you there immediately."

Brooklyn nodded. With a thought he vanished and reappeared next to them.

Gary walked over and offered his arm for support, which Brooklyn gladly accepted. Random also walked over and stood before him.

"Brooklyn, you have passed the test of the Pattern. As of this moment, you are one of us, a Lord of Order. You should know your great strength and stamina naturally come from your heritage not as a gargoyle, but as a descendant of a Chaos Lord and this will not change. But with the walking of the Pattern, you now have the power to traverse the shadows at will should you choose. Also, the power of the Pattern will also be made available to you in your use of magic. These are powers that can never be taken from you. Do you understand?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"You should also know," Random continued, "that Lords of Order and Chaos live for many centuries, if not millennia. Your two-century life span was not the product of stone sleep, but rather the dilution of the Chaos Lord's longevity as the bloodline grew thinner. But now it has been revitalized and you are a true Lord of Order. As such you gain an honorary membership into our royal family." Random smiled at this point. "I hope that in time it will become far more then simply honorary."

Brooklyn bowed his head. "I am honored, your Highness, and I thank you for everything you've done."

Random nodded his head and motioned for Gary to step aside.

_Kneel before Random, Brooklyn_ came Titania's thought into his mind.

Brooklyn immediately knelt before the king. Random raised his hand and held it over Brooklyn's head.

"By the power invested in me by the law as laid down by Oberon. With those gathered here as witnesses and in the sight of the Pattern, immortal Unicorn and symbol of true Order, I hereby indoctrinate Brooklyn, last of Clan Wyvern, into the family of Amber, protectors of the Pattern and defenders of Order!"

Random smiled. "Arise Brooklyn, Prince of Amber!"

As Brooklyn stood, he raised his fist to his heart. "I pledge my loyalty to the Pattern and to the crown of Amber. And I swear to serve them all my days!"

Random nodded in acceptance as the others cheered and clapped, then smiled to all assembled. "I'd say this calls for a celebration."

The assembly laughed in agreement and followed Random out of the chamber.

Brooklyn remained behind for a moment.

Staring at the glowing entity before him, he wondered what the future held for him as a Lord of Order. Then, with a shake of his head, he rejoined the others. Above the Pattern, a pair of proud glowing eyes watched him depart.

_Farewell Brooklyn,_ Goliath whispered with a smile as he rejoined his love, together for all time.


End file.
